


Identity

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Identity, but i was like just pick a warning, it's not really graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: for the mi6 cafe angst prompt table.





	Identity

Hello, my name is Bond. James Bond. 

Bond

James

Bond

Bond

James Bond

Hello, My name is Bond. James Bond.

I repeat that to myself for the umpteenth time or perhaps it’s the two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand, seven hundred and fifty-sixth time I’ve said it.

Hello, my name is Bond. James Bond.

I might die here.

They’ll bury me in a field of concrete. Perhaps a watery grave.

How long has it been since I’ve been captured?

Two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand seven hundred and fifty-six, no seven, Hello, my name is Bond. James Bond.

Fifty-eight.

I’ll die soon, but not before I take one of them with me. If I’m lucky, I’ll get to take two of them. 

“007.”

“Q?” No. It can’t be Q. They took my earpiece, my watch. Everything that had Q’s brand of workmanship, gone. It’s not Q.

“007.”

The call sign, again, but it’s not Q.

Hello, my name is Bond, James Bond.

Fifty-nine. Two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand seven hundred and fifty-nine. The slap comes out of nowhere. I’ve stopped expecting them. One more tooth falls out. Ah well, needed new ones anyway. I spit it out onto the ground and all I can taste is blood in my mouth, I don’t spit that out. I swallow it. Every drop of moisture helps. They rarely feed me or allow me to drink anything. I’m not even sure if I have any piss left. It burns when I do go. UTI, kidney failure? Crystals tearing at my urethra every time i do pass anything? I’m constipated as fuck. Come work for MI6, it’ll be an adventure. An exciting new time.

“You disgust me.”

I grin, I think. I must have. I’m slapped again. This time harder and the inside of my mouth is cut open on another broken tooth. I wish I had my cyanide capsule still in place. Would love to have spat it at him. Leave him with something to remember me by.

Hello, my name is Bond, James Bond. Two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand seven hundred and sixty. That’s a nice round number. I suck on my cheek. Blood is blood. Liquid is liquid. I’d lick the sweat off my balls if I could. 

“When I get out of here, I’ll kill you.”

“Dear boy, you’ll die here.”

Hello, my name is Bond, James Bond.

“You think so?”

“We’re almost done with you anyways. Now it’s just time for fun.”

“I do love a good fun time.”

“Excellent. You’ve been such a good boy. I wish we could keep you.”

Something soft slips about my face. I think it’s his hand. He cups the back of my head and tilts it upwards. Hello, my name is Bond, James Bond. What does he want.

“We could keep you. Would you like to stay with me? Work with me? For me? 007 is dead. James Bond can die as well.”

He’s tracing my face with his finger. He’s offering an out. An escape. A life beyond MI6. Something past all the pain...what would I become? Hello, my name is Bond. James Bond. Two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand seven hundred and sixty-two. I never stopped being me. Did I? Did I.

“Just one more thing. One more thing and we can let you go.”

My head falls. The soft tracing finger turns sharp and digs into the cut along my cheekbone.

“The Quartermaster.

Q. He means Q. I inhale but then I remember who I am.

“Dead.”

Another slap and more blood for me to live off of...for now. I sucked my cheek as he prances around me. Hello, my name is Bond. James Bond. A hot breath comes from behind.

“We know he’s not dead. We know he can’t be trusted. He led you to us.”

Lies. I turn my head swiftly and spit the life-giving fluid I can’t afford to lose in his face. I catch him by surprise. This time I angered him and electricity runs through my body.

“You only have to answer once. One time, one answer and this can all stop. Join us. Tell us how to find him or this can get very bad for you.”

I close my eyes. Hello, my name is Bond. James Bond. Two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand seven hundred and sixty-four. I don’t answer and he doesn’t stop. I don’t know what will happen after I die. But I do know who I am. Bond. James Bond. Two million, six hundred and eighty-nine thousand seven hundred and sixty-............


End file.
